


His Hair

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex and a little surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Adam and Tommy are still not on the list of my belongings.

"Fuck Tommy" Adam moaned and turned off the shower spray the moment he felt a pair of hot lips wrap themselves around his cock.

 

"I...damn...I don't have time and I need to get ready for the next interv..." 

 

"Then why don't you just shut up, do whatever you just wanted to do in the shower while I give you a little bit of pleasure?" Tommy looked up at his boyfriend, grinning. 

 

"Shit Tommy, when can I ever say no to you. But I really have not much ti-time" barely the sentiment has left Adam's mouth those wet and sinfully soft lips were back around his cock. 

 

How was he supposed to deny them both this pleasure? Closing his eyes Adam tossed his head back against the tiles and enjoyed the way Tommy's mouth made him feel. But since he really had not much time before he had to leave for the next interview multitasking it is. Eyes closed one hand tangled in the kneeling man's wet hair and with the other one feeling blindly for handle to turn the shower on again. After wetting his hair with the hand not busy tightening its grip in Tommy hair he then reached for the shampoo. After a few failed attempts to grip it he finally had it and just poured some of it over his head and started to massage it into his hair. 

 

But thanks to Tommy's amazing cocksucker skills it wasn't long until he wound both of his hands in his boyfriend's hair. Guiding him the way he wants him and begun to lead this blowjob. His moans got louder when his dick hit the back of Tommy's throat repeatedly. 

 

"Yes...come on Tommy. Make me shot in that pretty mouth of yours"

 

Adam talking to him during sex has always been a huge turn on for Tommy, this time was no exception. Clutching the back of Adam's thighs he sucked even harder, trying to get him even deeper into his mouth. 

 

"Oh my...fuck...fuck...fuck. Tommy. Gonna come. So close. So fucking clo..." it was one particularly hard suck that made Adam blow his cum right down Tommy's throat. 

 

Smiling Tommy sat back on his haunches, wiping off the come that had dribbled down the corner off his mouth, then he licked the cum off his fingers "mhhhh....".

 

"You needed that really bad, hu, babyboy?" 

 

"Cocky little shit" Adam laughed, "Yeah, that was fucking amazing. "

 

Tommy rose from the ground when Adam heard his phone ring. 

 

"Shit. I need to get out of this shower. Can you help me a second here?"

 

"Anything you want baby" 

 

"Tommy, I'm serious. I can't miss this damn interview. "

 

"Ok, ok" 

 

Tommy turned Adam around, his front now to his back. 

 

"Head back"

 

"Always so damn bossy, Glitterbaby"

 

"You said you have no time, now do as I say or you will really be too late"  
Adam leaned his head back and Tommy started rinsing out the remaining shampoo from Adam's hair, while Adam's hands were busy washing the front of his body. After they  
are done showering and washing Adam's hair Adam stepped out first of the shower and began drying his body with a towel while Tommy goes to get the blow dryer.

 

"Thanks, babe" Adam shot Tommy a loving smile. 

 

"The least I can do, after all it's my fault you're going to be late"

 

Returning with the dryer in his hand Tommy flipped the switch and did his best to get Adam's hair dry as fast as possible. When Tommy suddenly started giggling after a few minutes Adam looked confused and turned his head slightly.

 

"What's it, Tommy?" he asked while slipping his boxers on.

 

"Oh..." Tommy paused for a brief second "I don't know how to say"

 

"Tommy, just tell me. “ Adam slipped his pants on and turned around to check them “Do I have a something on my pants" Adam got a bit impatient. 

 

Tommy now bursted out into laughter couldn't get his giggles under control. "Well, Adam, not on your pants"

 

"Then where?" annoyance in his voice audible. 

 

"Just look yourself" Tommy still couldn't stop laughing. 

 

Adam turned around, looking a bit annoyed. He was already being late and now some dirt on his clothes would be ever better. "Where Tommy, where?"

 

Tommy gripped both of Adam's shoulders and turned him around, so he would face the mirror. Pointing on Adam's hair he simply stated "Here!".  
Adam's eyes got wide and his mouth opened but no sound came out. After a few seconds Adam found his voice again. "What the actual fuck is that?"

 

Tommy grinned sheepishly "That, my love, is pink in your silver hair".

 

"How funny, Tommy, how funny. I mean how? Why? When?" He really stood there scratching the beg of his head, turning in all directions to see if it's everywhere or just a few spots. This sight made Tommy laugh even more. 

 

"Tommy, that's not funny."

 

"Oh, yes, Adam it is" Tommy held his stomach which almost hurt from all the laughing. 

 

"Instead of laughing you might want to help me to find a way to fix this?" Adam sighed

 

"Ok ok. " Tommy tried to calm down. He turned his head around like this is going to help him thinking and when his eyes suddenly stopped at the bottle of Adam's shampoo lying on the counter still untouched it dawns on him. He walks over to the counter, takes the bottle and holds it out to Adam. 

 

"What's that?" Adam asked, not having any clue as to why Tommy is giving him the bottle of his shampoo. 

 

"Your shampoo" Tommy just said.

 

"I know that this is my shampoo. But why are you giving this me? You think washing my hair again will help"

 

"Oh Adam" Tommy rolled his eyes "sometimes you can be a bit slow. When your shampoo is lying unused on the counter and mine is gone, with what do you think did you just wash your hair?"

 

Adam then goes to the shower and picks up the bottle lying on the tiles and takes a look at it's label that says 'especially designed for pink hair, so your pink hair will shine even longer'.

 

"Fuck, how am I going to explain this?" close to flipped.  
Tommy just looks at him with his big brown eyes, still not able to suppress his laughter completely. 

 

"I don't know Adam. Just tell them you picked the wrong shampoo?!" Tommy's voice soft. 

 

"Haha, then I might as well tell them we fucked in the showers."

 

Tommy patted Adam's shoulder sympathically. "Not much a big surprise for most people out there, babyboy" 

 

"Tommy!" Adam shot him a glare, his voice a warning tone. 

 

"I was just saying.” Tommy held his hands up in defense. “But seriously, you sure will find something to say" he replied giving Adam a slap on his ass. "Now go and get your shirt, before the interview is over without you" he winked at him. 

 

Adam left the bathroom to get his shirt and his boots on. 

 

He shortly came back in the bathroom where Tommy still was busy drying himself and his hair. "Ok, Baby, see you later" Adam gave him a peck on the lips and left their hotel room.

 

"Bye, honey. And no worries about the" he pointed at his hair "you know". Nodding Adam left the bath.

 

When Tommy heard the door being closed he couldn't help but look at the two bottles of shampoo, he shook his head as he start laughing again and laughed even more when Adam told him later the evening that someone asked him about his hair and what Adam's answer.


End file.
